


Hush Little Baby

by secretsidgenowriter



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Babies, Baby Whisperer Geno, Fluff, Hospitals, M/M, Medical Student Sid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsidgenowriter/pseuds/secretsidgenowriter
Summary: "I know it meant a lot to the moms and the dads, too, but what it meant for me, I really feel like I'm the one who benefits."- David Deutchman- Baby Whisperer.





	Hush Little Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [ this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IMzf3C34NNM) of the actual Baby Whisperer. 
> 
> A thank you to Dana for showing me this video and helping me figure out how to write this.

Baby Ethan is dressed in a lime green onesie and looks up at Geno with big blue eyes.

He doesn't feel any heavier than the last time Geno held him, three days ago, but he believes the nurses when they say he’s eating regularly and keeping it down.

Ethan grabs onto Geno’s hand. His tiny fingers wrap around Geno’s thumb and start to pull it towards his mouth.

There’s a bottle tucked between Geno’s thigh and the arm of the oversized chair. He can still feel the heat of it through his pants so he slowly slides his thumb out between Ethan’s gummy lips and slides the nipple of the bottle in.

It takes him a few moments to decide what he wants to do, eat or cry, before his cheeks start moving and the level of the milk in the bottle goes down.

“Good boy,” Geno says. “Eating all on your own, Get nice and big and strong, go home to mama and papa in no time.”

“You’re not supposed to be in here,” a voice says from the doorway and Geno glances up from beneath the brim of his Pirates cap.

All he can see is the ends of a white coat brushing against charcoal grey dress pants and shoes that look new and uncomfortable.

“I’m sorry, but visiting hours ended like, forty five minutes ago.”

“Have badge.”

It takes some juggling but he’s able to reach for it where it’s clipped to his jeans without disturbing Ethan.

“Oh,” the doctor says and then he’s stepping forward to get a better look at the photo and Geno sighs and looks all the way up at him. “Oh shit,” he says with wide eyes.

Geno snorts. “Such language in front of baby. Very doctorly.”

“I’m not a doctor yet. I’m a surgical resident.” He holds his hand out then pulls it back when he realizes Geno has both his hands full. “I’m Sid, Sidney Crosby. I just started yesterday.”

“Makes sense,” Geno says with a nod. He turns his full attention back to Ethan and the almost empty bottle. “Look too young to be a doctor.”

“I’m twenty two,” he says and Geno huffs a laugh.

“Just a kid.”

“You’re only a year older than me.”

Geno looks up to see pink staining the man's cheeks as he jams his hands in his pockets and shuffles his feet.

“Sorry. I’m just a huge Pens fan and I’ve been following your career since the beginning. I didn’t expect to see you here. _What are you doing here?”_

“Come here when I have time off and hold babies,” he says as he lowers the bottle and brings Ethan up to his shoulder. He pats him on the back to get him to burp.

“So you just….hold them?”

“Is good for them. Parent’s have to go home, go back to work, can’t stay. Babies are alone all day.”

“And holding them helps them feel better?”

“Yes. Gives them comfort. Everyone likes being held sometimes, you know?”

Sid drops his gaze back to the floor.

“Sid.” He pauses when Ethan burps and Geno holds him against his chest. “We keep this between us, okay?”

“What is it, a secret?”

“Kind of. No one knows. Don’t want the attention.”

“Okay.”

Geno blinks at him. “Okay? Just...okay? Not going to ask for selfie and post it everywhere?”

“No, of course not. That would be unprofessional.” He actually seems a bit offended. “I can keep your secret.”

“Thanks. Just hard sometimes finding things to do that are just for me. Don’t want cameras or interviews. Just do this because I like it.”

“I understand. I mean, I don’t _understand_ , obviously, but I get it.” He looks down at his watch and winces. “I have to get back but it was really nice meeting you. Maybe I’ll see you around sometime?”

“Know where to find me,” Geno says and Sid gives him a quick smile before he steps out into the hall.

-

Five years ago Geno was just a kid himself.

Or at least that’s what it felt like while he struggled with English and being so far from home, all the while playing his heart out night after night on the ice.

It didn’t help that after only a handful of months the PR department shoved him in a Santa’s hat and into the pediatrics wing of a hospital to hand out toys.

The hat was itchy and it was the wrong holiday at the wrong time and he couldn’t understand a thing without Gonch by his side translating for him.

But the kids seemed to enjoy it, judging from the looks on their faces.

A smile is a smile in every language.

It had been a long day and by the end Geno had gotten antsy and wandered off on his own.

He made it to the maternity wing with woman in gowns and wheelchairs attended by worried looking men holding their hands and nurses hurrying from room to room.

It was chaotic and when he was approached by a couple holding a baby dressed in a Pens onesie who asked them for a picture he had to do it.

The baby was fussy and right before the father handed him over to Geno the baby let out a huge cry.

Geno took him anyway and held him against his chest, unsure of what else to do, and immediately the baby calmed down.

“Hey look at that,” the mother said as the father snapped the photos. “It usually takes up forever to get him to calm down. You’re a natural.”

Geno just held the baby and let them take picture after picture until Gonch came down the hall, Santa hat stuffed into the back pocket of his pants, and gently disentangled him from the baby and the parents.

“Can’t just run off like that,” Gonch said.

Geno was about to explain to him that he got bored and that he’d made those people’s day, when a short nurse with a stocky build and a rasp in her voice cut them off.

She looked at Geno and said “that was impressive,” then noticed the confused wrinkle between his brows and turned to Gonch.

“Tell him he can come back anytime. I think I have a job for him.”

“He already has a job.”

“Would you just tell him, please.”

Gonch translated but the confused look never left his face so the nurse sighed and pointed to her nametag.

“Rosa. Ask for Rosa if you come back.”

She poked at Gonch then patted Geno on the arm.

It took Geno a week to go back after a hard loss where he didn’t register a point and turned the puck over more times than he wanted to count.

He took the elevator up to the maternity ward and nervously asked for Rosa at the nurses station.

Rosa was wearing dark blue scrubs with different colored dinosaurs on them when she grabbed him by the elbow and led him to a sink and turned the water on.

She pumped soap into the center of his palm and started talking even though he didn’t understand a word.

The end of her sentence went up, like a question so Geno shook his head.

“Okay.” She said. “Easy.”

He understood that.

Rosa sat him down and carefully handed him the smallest baby he had ever seen.

She didn’t make a sound in his arms but as Geno stared down at her and watched her take one shallow breath after another he completely forgot about the loss.

-

Six months ago he met Sid for the first time and now they’re standing on separate sides of the hall right outside the doors leading into the NICU drinking coffee and tea.

Sid’s leaning on the wall with his legs stretched out in front of him. He gave up the dress shoes within the first week of his residency and is now wearing sneakers.

They’re scuffed and beat up, like he runs a marathon every day and given Sid’s schedule, maybe he does.

Geno knows Sid’s been eyeing the crocs some of the other doctors and nurses have been wearing and he hopes Sid gets them just so he can poke fun.

Sid started bringing coffee, and then tea when Geno made an offhand comment about liking it better, and danishes a month after they met.

Sid’s just coming off his shift and he looks exhausted. But that’s also just how he looks.

Geno thought he had a hectic schedule until he learned Sid’s.

He’s at the hospital more than he’s home. He doesn’t seem to sleep and as far as Geno can tell he’s living on the triple shot espresso he’s drinking and the cheese danish he’s eating.

“It’s not supposed to be easy to be a surgeon,” Sid had told him months ago.

Geno had told him he looked terrible and Sid told him he sounds like his mother.

“It’s probably the hardest thing I’ll ever do.” He stroked his finger across the side of the two week old baby Geno was holding, careful of the tubes coming out of her nose. “But it’ll be worth it.”

Sid yawns against the lid of his coffee cup and Geno licks the sugar off his own fingers.

Sid always brings him a raspberry one, his favorite.

He has to wash up and get in there or else Rosa is going to come out and get him. He was supposed to be there five minutes ago.

In the five years that they’ve known each other Rosa has become one of Geno’s favorite confidantes but she does not tolerate tardiness.

Down the hall a nurse rolls a gurney out of a room.

There’s a little boy, five or six years old, sitting in the bed and holding a toy steering wheel, turning it side to side like he’s driving.

He presses his hand into the middle of the wheel when he gets close and says “beep beep!”

Sid straightens up but instead of staying on his side of the hall he crosses and slides right next to Geno as the boy passes by.

From this close Geno can see the dark circles under his eyes and smell the disinfectant soap everyone uses to wash up and the coffee on his breath.

He’s also a warm line of heat along Geno’s left side and when Sid smiles at the boy Geno realizes for the first time his smile is a little crooked, pulling to the right just a little.

“Hi,” Sid says to Geno. He’s still smiling and Geno follows the curve of it with his eyes.

“Hey.”

“There you are,” Rosa bursts through the doors beside them and puts her hands on her hips.

Geno looks up and rolls his eyes good naturedly and Sid bites his lip to stifle a laugh.

“You’re late,” she says.”

“You know, I just volunteer. Don’t pay me. Can’t actually be late.”

“The babies are waiting.”

Sid nods. “Can’t keep them waiting, G.”

“Is very important.” He pushes himself off the wall and points a finger at Sid. “You go home and sleep.”

“I have to be back in six hours, what’s the point?”

“Sidney.”

He put his hands up. “I’ll go, I’ll go. Oh, almost forgot, good luck with your roadtrip. I’ll catch what I can as I’m walking by waiting rooms.”

“Thanks, score lots of goals for you if you go home right now and sleep.”

Sid smiles and waves then he shoves his hands in his coat pocket and starts down the hall.

Rosa holds the door open for Geno and as soon as it swings shut behind him she says “you should just ask that boy out already.”

Geno rolls up his sleeves in front of the sink and pumps some soap into the middle of his palm.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.”

She gives him a flat, no nonsense look. “He is as smart as they come but dense as hell. He’s not going to make the first move.”

“He’s so busy.” Geno scrubs up to his elbows. “Barely has time to sleep. When would he have time to go out with me. Not like I have a very clear schedule either.”

“Sounds like you’ve taken a lot of time to talk yourself out of this.”

Geno washes off the soap and turns off the faucet with his elbow. Rosa drops a clean towel across his hands so he can dry off.

“When it’s worth it, you make time,” she says and Geno throws the towel towards the bin and takes his seat in the chair. Rosa steps away to lift Andre from his crib, careful of the wires and tubes attached to him.

He squirms for a moment before his eyes settle on Geno’s and quiets down.

“Had no idea you were such a romantic, Rosa.”

“I have been married to my husband for forty two years. It would have been forty three if I got my act together sooner. Just think about it. Really hard.”

Geno tucks his knuckle under Andre’s chin and gets him to smile.

“You make it impossible to forget.”

-

Sid is asleep in the chair beside him.

Head tipped back and mouth open while he holds Jayden against his chest, both hands fitting snugly against his back.

Geno stops the sentence he’s reading aloud right in the middle to watch Sid’s eyelids flutter and looks down at Eliza who is happily staring up at him.

“He’s very tired,” Geno tells her.

Sid’s on call and should be home right now just waiting for his pager to go off but he ended up in the chair beside Geno and Rosa put a baby in his arms and he was out.

Geno starts reading again, keeping his voice down so it doesn’t carry too far into the hall and into the other rooms. He’s at the end of the chapter when Sid shifts and opens his eyes with a start.

His hands go tight on Jayden for a moment and then relax.

“I fell asleep,” he says.

“Yes. Feel good?”

He looks down at the baby in his arms. “I could have dropped him.”

Geno shakes his head. “Is like instinct. You know you’re holding something important so you keep him close and safe, even when you’re asleep.”

“I think your voice put me to sleep.”

“Thank you,” Geno says sarcastically. “Very kind.”

“No, it’s a good thing. It’s soothing. It’s like one of those white noise machines, I can see why the babies like it. Do you always read to them in Russian?”

“No. In the beginning, yes. It was all I knew. Could only really speak to the family I was staying with, only knew a few words in English. Was easy to come here and just talk, they didn’t care if they couldn’t understand me. Then, when I have to learn I come and read in English. Never make fun when I get a word wrong or when I go too slow. Helped a lot.”

“I’m glad you had them,” Sid says quietly and when Geno looks over he sees that he’s rested Jayden a little bit higher on his chest so Jayden’s cap covered head is tucked against the side of Sid’s neck. “Keep going,” he says and Geno looks down at his book.

It takes him a few seconds to get his focus back on the words before he opens his mouth, and continues the story.

-

On the first warm day in March Sid and Geno have lunch on the picnic tables in the courtyard at the hospital.

There’s still snow piles in the parking lot but soon there will be daffodils poking through the soil and they won’t track sand and salt through the lobby on their shoes.

Sid is eating his chicken salad slowly and tipping his face into the sun between bites.

He’s been quiet lately but really, they both have.

The start of warm weather means the end of hockey season and while the team is good this year, Geno doesn’t see them making a very deep playoff run.

It’s always tough to leave the hospital behind during the summer.

He gets attached to these little ones and while he’s always happy to see one go home to their family, it’s hard to just say goodbye like that.

But now, he has Sid. And it’s not easy to say goodbye to him either.

Last year they hugged awkwardly in the middle of the atrium as Sid was stepping in to start his shift and Geno was just stepping out.

But when Geno came back in the fall with a deep tan from the summer sun, Sid had wrapped his arms around him and pressed his face into his neck and told him “I missed you so much.”

Geno had missed him back.

It’ll only be worse this year.

They’ve only grown closer.

“Do I have something on my face,” Sid asks and Geno blinks at him. “You’re staring.”

“I ever tell you about the first baby I hold? First sick baby.”

Sid shakes his head.

“She was this little lump. No hair. All pink and wrinkly. They say all babies are beautiful but.”

Sid chokes on his soda and kicks Geno beneath the table.

“You didn’t see her. So small.” He says quietly. “And so quiet. Babies cry, you know?”

Sid nods.

“Always sick, always something new. Parents worry, nurses worry, I worry. Always.” His face pinches up and he touches Sid’s arm then takes his hand away.

“Touch and go?”

“Yes.” Geno taps his hand on Sid’s arm then leaves it there. “Always touch and go. Never know if she’s going to be okay.”

Sid swallows. “Was she?” He asks, afraid to know the answer.

But then Geno smiles. “Turn 5 last week. Beautiful little girl. Family has glass seats at games. Just made me think how quickly time passes, you know? How everything ends up being okay.”

Sid looks down at the plastic container his half eaten sandwich is sitting on. “Yeah.”

Geno presses his knee against Sid’s beneath the table.

A moment later Sid presses back.

-

Sid’s suit is rumpled when he turns the corner into the room and runs right into Nurse Meg.

Meg is short and slender and Sid easily outweighs Geno so he spends the next few moments apologizing profusely to her like the good man and Canadian he is.

“You’re lucky that wasn’t Rosa,” Geno tells him when Sid finally stops saying sorry. “You would have ended up on the floor.”

“I can hear you,” Rosa says from the other side of the room. “I’m standing right here.”

“Is highest compliment, Rosa. One biggest wish is that you play hockey with me. Be best on defense, always keep puck and me safe.”

Sid is practically bouncing in front of him. There’s a surgical cap on his head.

“I just assisted in my first surgery. I had to wait three years to do it but I did it and it was amazing,” he takes a deep breath and notices the babies in Geno’s arms. “Oh my god, two of them.”

“You assisted on surgery?”

“Yes. Aww,” he says as he steps closer. “They’re adorable.”

There’s sweat dotting Sid’s harline and he looks a little out of breath as he leans forward to coo at the twins.

“Did you run all the way up here?”

“The elevator was taking too long.”

Rosa walks by humming  _The Wedding March_ but Sid is too interested in the babies to notice and Geno’s too interested in Sid to mind.

Geno’s arms are full of Emily and Emilio and he can’t put his hand on Sid’s shoulder or the side of his face like he really wants to.

But his voice is warm when he says “I’m really proud of you,” and Sid’s answering smile lets him know it has the same effect.

Sid stands up and runs a hand through his hair. He pulls the cap away collapses down into the chair beside Geno.

“I mean, I barely helped but still.”

“It’s a big deal.”

Sid rolls his head to the side to look at him. “It was such a rush. I feel….I feel.” He takes a deep breath and holds it.

Geno waits.

“I don’t know how I feel but it’s great,” he says with a laugh. “I feel great.”

He leans over and gently touches the downy hair on Emilio’s head.

-

The elevator opens to the surgical floor of the hospital and Geno steps out.

Sid has gotten to the point in his residency where they’ve started to give him even more responsibilities.

They’re trusting him more and letting him handle more patients on his own.

“It’s great,” Sid had told him, “this is exactly what I’ve always wanted.”

But Geno could hear the worry in his voice and could see it in his eyes.

He didn’t think it was possible for him to look any more tired than he has been but lately it’s like he’s been dead on his feet while somehow managing to hold his head up as high as he can.

It makes Geno’s heart ache, to watch how hard he’s working, and decided that today Sid deserves a small treat.

Geno stopped by his favorite bakery and picked him up a coffee- a real coffee- not the watered down sludge they sell at the hospital cafe that they pass off as espresso.

“One of those for me,” Rosa asks when she sees the two cups in his hands.

“For Sid. Had them make it extra hot so it will still be warm when he comes up on his break.”

“Oh hun,” Rosa says and Geno stops in his tracks because Rosa doesn’t do that. She doesn’t use team of endearments. “I heard from some of the other nurses that Sid lost a patient last night. He was an older man and it was never a guarantee that he would make a full recovery. It was really a miracle that he made it through the surgery. There was nothing he could have done.”

“Is Sid okay?”

“He’s taking it pretty hard.”

“Where is he?”

She presses her lips together.

“Rosa, please. Is important.”

“I don’t know for sure but some of the doctors and nurses go down to the loading docks.”

“Loading docks,” Geno says quietly. He puts the cups on the counter in front of her and runs back towards the elevators.

“Dock five,” Rosa calls after him.

Sid’s sitting on the curb when Geno finds him.

He has his forearms resting on his knees and his head is hanging between his shoulders.

There are a few old cigarette butts and small pieces of trash on the ground beside him.

Geno kicks them aside with his foot so he can sit next to him.

Sid looks up and stares straight ahead with his jaw set in a firm line.

“Nurses tell me I might find you out here.”

Sid says nothing.

“Tell me what happened,” Geno says in a gentler voice. “Tell me it’s not your fault.”

Sid chews on the inside of his cheek. He’s not wearing his white coat and Geno starts to unzip his own jacket.

“Cold, Sid? It’s cold out here.” He slides the jacket down his arms and drapes it across Sid’s shoulders. “Should take.”

Sid stands and the jacket falls to the pavement. “I don’t need it. I don’t need you coming down here to tell me it’s not my fault or whatever the fuck you think is going to make me feel better because it’s not going to work.”

“Rosa said there was nothing you could do.”

“What did I just say? I couldn’t do anything because I wasn’t even here. I went home.”

“You have to go home sometimes, Sid.”

“I should have stayed. I knew he was a risk and I still went home.”

“You have to sleep.”

Sid balls his hands into fists and then presses them into his eyes. “I don’t want to do this,” he says. “I don’t want to hear it and I don’t want a fucking pep talk from you like this is some stupid hockey game. You have no idea what I’m going through or what you’re talking about so can you just please, leave me alone?”

Sid drops his hands and his shoulders slump.

He looks completely defeated and Geno wants nothing more than to pull him into his arms and hold him.

But Sid is not one of the babies waiting for him up in the NICU.

“Okay,” Geno says as he pushes himself to his feet.

Sid is staring down at the pavement like it holds all the answers.

Geno pauses at the door. “Be upstairs if you want to talk.”

Sid is wearing his jacket when he pokes his head around the corner.

“Is it okay if I come in,” he asks and Geno tips his head towards the empty chair beside him.

Rosa is filling out paperwork at her desk and Sid nods to her before he sits down.

Geno waits until he’s settled before he moves Sarah out of his arms and into SId’s.

“I don’t think I should,” Sid says but he cups her head in his hand and tucks her against the bend of his arm. .

“Sarah was born at thirty four weeks. Has apnea, anemia, lung problems. It’s not easy being her but she’s getting better. Everyday, little by little. She fights hard.”

Sid’s looking down at her. Geno can see that his eyes are red rimmed.

“They think maybe she gets to go home soon. Has a big sister, know she’s excited to meet.”

He says Geno’s name on a sob and holds his hand out.

Geno takes it and presses their palms together.

“It’s okay,” he says, “all going to be okay.”

Rosa stops writing and gets up to pull the privacy curtain halfway around them.

Sid squeezes his hand.

-

“I’m applying for the fellowship here,” Sid says out of nowhere.

He has his chin in his palm, his elbow is on the arm of the chair, and his eyes are fixed on Jacklyn in Geno’s arms.

It’s hard to believe Sid’s almost done with his residency. He’s not a fresh faced twenty two year old anymore.

“Always thought you would.”

“I don’t know if I’m going to get it. I want to stay here but it’s not really up to me.”

“Where else would you go?”

“Philly,” he says with a shrug and then a laugh when Geno pulls a face. “Boston, New Haven. There are a lot of options but I want to stay here.” He looks right at Geno when he says “I like it here. It would be difficult to just pack up and leave. I know other people do it all the time and it’s not like I have family here or a boyfriend to think about leaving behind but….”

He trails off and looks away.

“Want you to stay,” Geno says and they lock eyes again. “Thinking about you in another city is just not good. Feel like you belong here, you know?”

Sid nods.

“Plus, I get so used to you bringing me tea, would miss that too.”

Sid laughs lightly and holds his finger out for Jacklyn to take.

“Yeah,” he says as she wraps her tiny hand around it. “I’d miss that too.

-

Three weeks later Sid stands in the doorway in a perfectly pressed suit.

“Sid?”

“I just got done talking to the head of the department,” he says softly as he walks across the room. He pulls the chair around so it’s right up against Geno’s and sits. He touches the bib that’s across Hannah’s chest and lets his hand rise and fall in time with her breath. “i got the fellowship. I get to stay.”

“Sid-.”

“The first person I thought to tell was you. It’s like you’ve been here with me this whole time and you never stopped believing in me and I just-.”

Geno wraps his hand around Sid’s tie and pulls him in.

His lips are warm and dry and they kiss until Hannah starts to stir between them.

-

Sid is standing in front of the glass looking into the nursery.

His arms are crossed and his foot is tapping and Geno steps in close behind him and presses one hand to his denim covered ass.

Over the years Geno has seen him dressed up, dressed down, and dressed in nothing at all but this is by far is favorite look.

Sid’s reaction is immediate.

He yelps, the sound of it echoing off the hospital walls, and turns in Geno’s arms.

“Not in front of the babies” he says. “In front of our baby.”

Geno laughs and turns him back around.

He hooks his chin over Sid’s shoulder and they both look down at Sveta sleeping soundly and wrapped up in a pale pink blanket.

Weighing just over seven pounds she is happy and healthy.

They are one of the lucky sets of parents who get to take their child home right away.

The adoption process had been long and stressful and the day they signed the last bit of paperwork Sid had a small freak out in the parking lot of the lawyer's office.

“Are we doing the right thing,” he had asked as he leaned against their car. “Look at my schedule, look at your schedule! We’re both so busy. Is it fair? What if-.”

Geno had kissed him quiet and held his face between his hands.

“Luckiest baby,” he said, “Smartest, most handsome surgeon for her dad.”

“And the other is an NHL star,” Sid said as he fisted his hands tight in the back of Geno’s shirt and held him close.

“Nobody will love this baby like we will. It’s all going to be okay. Promise.”

Exactly four months later Svetlana's mother went into labor and now here they stand watching their perfect daughter sleep soundly through the window.

When she was first born they had held her and held her for hours until Rosa suggested they put her in the nursery so they could regroup.

“Go get some coffee. Go get something to eat. This will probably be the last time you two peacefully share a meal together for a long time.”

Down in the cafeteria they made their phone calls to family and friends and teammates to let them know that the delivery was incident free and that she was healthy and _beautiful._

Sid had excitedly told the couple next to them that _“we just had a baby”_ and neither of them could stop smiling.

They only stayed away for fifteen minutes before they tossed their half eaten food in the trash and took the elevator back up.

“I want to hold her forever,” Sid says quietly. “I’m just….she’s so….” He sighs and leans his hands against the glass and Geno smiles at his loss for words. “I want to go back in, let's go back in.”

Geno takes a step back and takes his hand.

“Come on,” he says, “we’ll go hold our daughter some more.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [ here](https://secret-sidgeno-writer.tumblr.com/)


End file.
